


Fantasy Grumps

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Introduction

"How will this do, Princess?" 

The servant held up a bright pink fabric for the room to see, peeking from the side to keep sight of the Princess she was speaking to. The Princess turned his attention to the fabric, nodding with a smile.

"It's the perfect color. How long will it take to make this dress?"

"It should only take a few days at most, Princess." 

Before anyone else in the room was given a chance to speak, there was a knock on the door and a voice speaking.

"Princess Arin, I have a message for you."

It was very clearly the head scribe's voice, speaking clearly through the door. The head scribe named Barry opened the door shortly after speaking, handing the neatly folded letter to Arin. The letter itself didn't have many words on it, but it's message immediately prompted the Princess to stand up and head towards the door.

"I will return later. If anyone asks where I am, just tell them I went for a walk."

The servants looked at each other in slight confusion, comforted only by Barry speaking up again, "Don't worry, he does this often. He'll likely be back within the hour."


	2. Village Talk

The kingdom was well known to have crime every now and then. It was the unavoidable fact that some either had to resort to unlawful methods to survive, or simply enjoyed the thrill of a crime. A thief by the name of Ross was a common troublemaker. He didn't necessarily need to steal on a daily basis, he just enjoyed the idea of being a mischief maker. He always just hung around where he usually was not wanted, and as a result spotted something unusual. He grinned, sneaking about and stopping in a hooded figure's path.

"What's the Princess of the Kingdom doing out and about?"

Arin jumped slightly, rolling his eyes at Ross.

"I don't have time for your shit, Ross."

"Aww, come on, what's got you in a big fuss? Someone ruin your breakfast?"

"Shut the fuck up Ross!"

During this argument, the two had continued walking outside of town, mostly so Ross could continue to annoy Arin as much as possible. It was a common pasttime of the thief. Ross eventually shrugged, slowing his pace. 

"Alright, whatever. Go on your stupid walk or whatever you called it this time."

Ross started walking his way back to town, whistling as he looked around his surroundings. He was very sporadic usually, but very observant to his surroundings. On his own, he was pretty quiet but not entirely aloof. There were always several announcements a day about dangerous criminals and all that. They were all relatively the same. Change a few details here and there and you had the same announcement. 

Ross went to his usual hang out spot: an abandoned building nobody ever bothered to check fully. He made it his own home, keeping the abandoned look so nobody would ever bother to go inside. Everything inside was fairly well organized with the thief's few belongings. The most he had were gifts from the castle's messenger bird caretaker, Holly.  
Ross sat down at an old table and chair, playing with a small boomerang until he heard conversation outside.

"Are you sure it was this way? It didn't seem too clear on which direction."

Ross stood up, walking over to a cracked, boarded up window to peek outside. The same voice started up as Ross wiped the window.

"Alright, alright, but that could literally be any direction out of this town."

There was only one of the two talking, the silent one wearing a hood, mask, and full black tunic. The one speaking had poofy hair, knight's armor and a sword at his side, but also carried a leather bag with him. It was clear he wasn't a knight of the castle, but that only brought up the question of what kind of knight was he? 

Ross snuck out of the abandoned house, walking up to the two as they stood and had a one sided debate on where to go. 

"Uh, are you guys lost?"

The one in the black tunic turned quickly, and was fully covered except for his eyes. The knight looked over to Ross and nodded. 

"Yeah, we're trying to find where this thing is talking about."

Ross tilted his head, the knight simply handing a slip of paper over to him. 

"That."

Ross looked over it quickly. Same announcements, different day. This one was slightly different, however. It wasn't the usual bandits or monster harassing travelers. This one spoke of knights from a warring kingdom acting as bandits and pillaging caravans they came across. Their usual attacks were along the river that divided flatlands and mountain ranges, which Ross easily knew. 

"Yeah, just keep going straight and you'll find it." 

He handed the paper back, which the knight took and stuffed it in the leather bag. 

"Thanks. Come on Brian, we got bandits to find."

The two turned and walked off, leaving Ross where he was standing. The two were heading in the exact same direction as Arin had, and it didn't take long for the thief to understand.


	3. Decision

"Do you think we're still going the right way? There's supposed to be a river around here somewhere."

Dan glanced behind him to the silent assassin, who simply nodded as his response. The two seemed unlikely acquaintances, let alone friends. Dan was a formerly a bard, and had joined up with Brian as a traveling musical duo. Dan was now a knight, but was very aware he had much more to learn about wielding a sword and shield. 

Brian is a silent assassin, not giving up any part of that when he met Dan and joined him as a musical group. The man never spoke a word or reveal anything about himself. He only 'spoke' through gestures, and Dan somehow always understood the assassin's intents. 

The duo silently continued on their path, stopping for a brief moment as they heard running water. Dan was only alerted to nearby threats by Brian's quick draw of several throwing daggers. It was a subtle motion, but one Dan had seen several times before. They remained perfectly still and as silent as their surroundings. Their silence felt like an eternity as they stood and waited, interrupted by the sound of horse hooves. 

The sound was rapidly approaching, but it was clear it was not going to head straight towards them. They looked upriver toward the sound, the sound itself making it’s way left to right and only getting slightly louder. Brian only stepped forward slightly and glanced to Dan, who seemed to perfectly understand.

“That’s gotta be them, but they’ve gotta be chasing something if they’re going in such a weird way.”

The two quietly maneuvered through the forest, staying parallel to the river. They moved slowly, Brian taking the lead so that Dan could mimic the assassin’s expertly silent motions. The assassin constantly glared back at Dan, who was louder in his steps as a result of the armor and equipment he wore. 

Without any major interruptions, the two reached a clearing of the forest, where the river dipped into several small waterfalls and pools. It was a very peaceful area, devoid of predators or thorny underbrush. The sun’s rays perfectly landed in the center of the clearing, unblocked by the canopy of the surrounding forest. The river’s water shone as if it were made of crystal. If not for the urgency of their visit, the place would make a perfect spot to set up camp. 

Dan paused seconds after Brian, who stopped with no warning. Dan was about to speak up and ask, but other voices cut him off.

“He has to be around here somewhere. Search every bush!”

The voice was very masculine and gruff, giving the impression that it was an older and more veteran soldier. He came into view on horseback shortly after. He wore magnificent armor, clearly well designed by expensive blacksmiths. His sword as equally exquisite, almost seeming too fancy to be properly used as a weapon. His horse was a blinding white color, dressed in silver and jeweled armor. The other knights and horses were dressed in slightly similar things, but they were nowhere near as detailed as the gruff leader and his horse. He urged his horse forward to walk to the center of the clearing, looking around intently. 

There was not a single motion from either Dan or Brian, but the sound of a breaking stick drew the attention of all the soldiers on horseback. Without hesitation, the nearest soldier rode towards the sound, appearing seconds after a figure cloaked in a simplistic hood was chased out. 

“Fucking hell!”

The leader quickly dismounted his horse and drew his sword in a swift and elegant motion, aligning the tip perfectly with the figure’s face. The other soldiers followed a wordless command to circle around the figure to block any escape routes. There were still gaps where the figure could fit through, but that meant running right past the leader who still held the sword steady. 

“Well well, normally this would just be a robbery and we would all go on our merry way, but this -has- to be an exception. The norm just won’t do.” 

“Go to hell.”

The soldiers outright laughed at the figure’s audacity, but the leader only smirked. 

“Oh, of course. But I’ll be sure to drag you down with me.” 

The leader dramatically drew his arm across his chest, aiming to give a theatrical swipe of his sword while the other soldiers drew their swords to keep the figure still. 

Despite the assassin’s silent gesture to stay put, Dan charged forward with weapons drawn.


End file.
